Wednesday's Secret
by Wannabe Ginger
Summary: Wednesday has been hiding something from her family and it's up to Morticia to help her handle it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, this is my first Addams Family fanfic. I hope it's a good story and I promise I don't own the characters. I'm not that lucky. While writing this I pictured Carolyn's Morticia and Christina Ricci as Wednesday. I know the cover has Angelica, but I couldn't find an edit of Carolyn with older Chrisitna. I feel like they have the same forehead so I just kind of always think of the characters that way, but you can picture them however you want.**

* * *

Wednesday sat in her room staring at the dress her mother had hung up on the back of her door. It had belonged to Morticia when she was in high school. She had told Wednesday that it was the first dress she wore that clung to her body. The teenager felt bad for not wearing the dress that forever changed her mother's fashion sense, even though her mother had made it clear that Wednesday didn't ever have to wear it.

It wasn't that she didn't want to wear it. Wednesday had a secret she hadn't told anyone. She had managed to get pregnant, despite always using protection. But she couldn't even bring herself to tell the father. Before she had even found out about the baby they had broken up, and she knew if she were to tell him he wouldn't believe her. Her family would support her, she knew they would, but she didn't know how to tell them she messed up.

She moved to the floor and reached under her bed. She pulled out a box of baby things she had found in the attic. When she was up there she also swiped some of the maternity clothes Morticia had kept. For the most part she didn't need them yet but she didn't want to need them and risk being caught before she could get to them. She opened the box and pulled out a dark gray onesie with white spiders that from a distance looked like polka dots. It was the onesie in most of her baby pictures.

There was a knock on the door and Wednesday shoved everything back into its hiding place before standing up. "Come in."

Morticia slowly opened the door and noticed a box slightly sticking out from under Wednesday's bed, but she wasn't going to question it.

"Wednesday dear, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight? All of the boys, Mama, and Thing are leaving on a hunting trip tonight and I don't feel like cooking." Morticia noticed her daughter fidget and slightly lower her head.

"Sure."

"Be downstairs at seven and we'll pick a place then." Morticia closed the door behind her. She couldn't help but worry about her daughter. Ever since Rodney had broken up with her she constantly looked defeated. At first Morticia thought everything would be okay soon, but it had almost been four months. Maybe Wednesday would talk about it at dinner.

When Morticia shut the door Wednesday sighed. She knew her mother was worried about her. She knew everyone was worried about her. Still she didn't know if she was ready to tell them. But at the moment she just had to find something to wear that would hide her bump while still looking nice. They would probably go to the French restaurant her mother loved so much. Wednesday examined her closet, and grabbed a black tunic dress that loosely resembled the dress she wore as a child. She pulled on dark gray leggings and a matching cardigan. After looking in the mirror for a minute she decided that the bump was well covered. As she walked out of her room she grabbed the ruby necklace her parents had given her on her sixteenth birthday and put it on.

They sat at a corner table in the restaurant, at Wednesday's request. As Wednesday scoured the menu Morticia examined her beautiful daughter. She had grown into a gorgeous woman, but dark circles shadowed her dark brown eyes. If she looked close enough she could see her daughter slightly trembling. Morticia had to break the silence.

"I think I'm going to get the Boeuf bourguignon. What looks good to you?"

"I'm going to get the aligot."

The waiter came over and took their order. They had to find some sort of small talk to fill their waiting time, and Morticia couldn't handle not knowing why her daughter was so unhappy lately. She took a sip of her red wine.

"Darling, I know you probably don't want to tell me what has been bothering you, and I won't make you, but it would mean so much if you told me. We're all worried and at first I thought things would get better but it doesn't seem like they are. In fact it may be worse. I don't like seeing my baby hurting. I want to help you. Please, Wednesday, tell me what it is," Morticia pleaded.

Tears began to form in Wednesday's eyes. She felt them fall against her cheeks. "I want to tell you but I don't know how." She ran her sleeves under her eyes to avoid smearing too much of her makeup. She looked at her mother's eyes and saw her mother's concern. "If I tell you do you promise not to tell father until I'm ready to tell him?"

"Of course, I just want to help you."

The waiter came back and set their dishes down; quickly walking away once he realized he had interrupted something.

Wednesday took a deep breath, "Um I'm… God why is this so hard to say?"

"Shhh, it's okay. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"Okay well I guess the way you and father love each other is how I thought Rodney and I loved each other. And even though we always used protection I guess it didn't work." Wednesday saw the realization in her mother's eyes.

Morticia reached across the table and grasped Wednesday's hand, "Oh Wednesday, is that why you two broke up?" She was so disappointed in herself for not seeing the bump she now realized was there.

"No, he doesn't know. I didn't even know until about two weeks after we broke up." Wednesday began to quietly weep.

"Do you want to leave? We can go home and talk about it." Wednesday slightly nodded her head and Morticia put money down on the table. They walked back to the car. Once she was sitting Wednesday began to bawl. Morticia had never seen her daughter display so much emotion, and couldn't even begin to fathom how lost her child must feel. She wrapped her arms around the teenager and she felt a single tear travel down her cheek into her daughter's hair.

After a few minutes Wednesday composed herself so her mother could drive the car. Once home Morticia didn't know what to do. Luckily Wednesday knew what she wanted to do. She sat on the couch and looked up at her mother.

"Now that you know can you help me with something?" Morticia sat down next to her daughter.

"Of course, what is it?"

"I don't know what a baby needs. I got a few things out of the attic, but could you tell me what I'm missing."

"That's what's in the box under your bed isn't it?"

Wednesday's eyes widened, "You knew?"

"I saw it sticking out when I asked if you wanted to go out tonight, but that's it. How about I look at everything we have in the morning and make a list of whatever we're going to need. You've had a big night and you need to get some sleep." Morticia stood up and began to go upstairs until she heard Wednesday speak.

"Could I sleep in your bed with you tonight?"

She looked back at her daughter and smiled, "Of course."

Once Wednesday was ready for bed she went to her parents' room. She saw Morticia pull back the bedding on both sides of the bed. She went over and embraced her mother again. This time with Wednesday standing straight Morticia could feel how big the baby actually was.

"I know I'm not little anymore but do you think you could hold me until I fall asleep? I've felt so alone lately and I really don't want to be dreaming this, but even if I am it'll be easier for me."

"Of course, you'll never be too old for me to act like your mother. There's no getting rid of me. You're stuck with me, forever."

They both crawled under the covers and Morticia wrapped her arms around Wednesday. It only took a couple minutes for the teenager to drift off, but Morticia couldn't sleep. Her youngest had felt alone for four months and if she had tried harder to figure out what was wrong she would have known.

After hours of silently berating herself Morticia dozed off, with her arms still wrapped around her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for such a long wait. I was on the crew for my school's musical two weekends ago and I'm still catching up on everything that I pushed aside for that.**

The next morning Wednesday woke up alone in her parents' room. She heard her mother carrying something heavy from the attic. She got up to go help her mother and saw Morticia carrying a rocking chair to Wednesday's room. Morticia saw her daughter and set the chair down.

"Good morning darling. Your breakfast is in the kitchen waiting for you. I'll be right down with my list as soon as I put this in your room."

Wednesday went downstairs and started eating her breakfast. Her mother seemed to be taking a long time for just putting a chair in her bedroom. In the time it took to finish eating and clean her dishes her mother came down with her purse, ready to leave.

The car ride was filled with chatter about what sort of clothes Wednesday would need, what clothes the baby would need, furniture they needed to buy new, and what other things a baby needs. There were so many more things than Wednesday could have ever imagined a baby needing. How can something so small need so much?

….

The list was written in her mother's cursive scrawl. Wednesday often wished her handwriting was half as beautiful as Morticia's, but whenever she tried to write slow enough to create the same perfect loops she would get frustrated and give up. She wondered if her baby was ever going to be envious of her handwriting, she highly doubted it. She followed her mother through the aisles until they stopped in front of a display of toys. Nothing really looked like anything an Addams would play with; but Wednesday couldn't help picking up a doll, head and all, and wondering if her child would want to play with a "normal" toy. Morticia saw the way her daughter looked at the doll and made a mental note to come back and get it.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Morticia asked, ashamed that she had not asked that before they arrived at the store.

"I'm supposed to find out at my appointment after school on Tuesday. I was wondering if you could go with me?"

"Of course darling, I'll be with you every step of the way."

They continued to look around the store, occasionally putting things in the cart Wednesday was pushing. While they were loading the car with their purchases Morticia began to wonder when Wednesday would be ready to tell the rest of the family. She understood why she hadn't told them yet, but now that she wasn't in it alone it should be easier to tell others. Right? Morticia had never kept a secret from Gomez, no matter how trivial, but she had promised her daughter.

The rest of the family was due to get back after Wednesday's appointment. Hopefully after finding out the baby's sex she would be ready to tell. Wednesday knew what her mother was thinking about. She wasn't going to tell her mother, in case she changed her mind, but she planned to tell everyone at supper once they got back.

Once they had carried everything up the stairs Wednesday opened the door to her room and noticed that all of the baby things were gone. She turned to give a worried glance to her mother, who was smiling at her.

"I have a surprise for you Wednesday darling." Morticia opened the door to a spare room that hadn't been touched in years. It was spotless, and set up to be a nursery.

Wednesday put the bags down in the baby's room, embraced her mother, and wept. As much as it set Morticia off to see her daughter displaying so much emotion she preferred it to her daughter locking herself away.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without your help."

Morticia lifted her daughter's chin and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "That's what I'm here for."

….

Wednesday paced the length of the living room. Her family was expected to be back from their trip any minute. Morticia saw how stressed her daughter was becoming as the clock ticked closer to their arriving minute. She didn't know how help her feel better. She knew her daughter well, and knew that Wednesday was stressing herself out in hopes that she would be expecting the worst so the real reaction wouldn't feel bad.

Lurch opened the door and the rest of the family funneled through the door. Gomez was slightly surprised to find Wednesday downstairs. But he assumed that Morticia must have solved whatever was wrong. He immediately took his wife in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Oh Tish, how I've missed you."

"I've missed you too mon cher."

"The French, you know what that does to me. Do it some more." He began to kiss up her arm and once he reached her shoulder he continued along her back.

"Later darling, later. I already prepared dinner, we were just waiting for all of you to get back."

The meal was almost finished and Wednesday had almost lost her nerve, but she knew she needed to get the telling over with. All of the exciting trip stories had been told and they were eating in increasing periods of silence. Morticia saw her daughter fidgeting and figured she wanted to go back to her room.

"Well I think I'm ready to go feed Cleopatra her supper." She stood up and turned to Lurch. "Could you be a dear and clear my things?" Gomez stood up to follow his wife and get the scoop on Wednesday.

Wednesday stood up, "wait, could you guys all sit back down?" They sat back down and Morticia slightly nodded her head, giving Wednesday an encouragement boost. "I'm sure you've all noticed that I have been spending a lot of time alone in my room since my breakup. I want you guys to know why." All hears were focused on what she was going to say. "I found out a little bit after Rodney and I broke up that I'm going to have a baby girl."

Everyone managed to keep their jaws from dropping. Gomez was the first to speak.

"I'm sure your mother has already told you, but I promise we will all be by your side whenever you need us." The rest of the family chimed in with words of agreement.

Wednesday was moved. "Thank you, I couldn't have asked for a better family."


End file.
